The Queen, the knightess and the devil
by Aliniel
Summary: This is a translation of my original fanfiction. Since it is my first attempt at translation the comments and criticism will be greatly appreciated. Do not worry about looking too harsh, I need honest opinions to improve. Rated T but will increase to M as more chapters are released. Cover image from Fi-san, check out his works on Pixiv or support him on patreon :3
1. Eve makes her move

_**As you have just read in the summary, this is a translated version of my fanfic "La reina, la caballera y la diablesa". I'm willing to know your opinion both in the translation and in the fanfiction itself. Please do tell me any thoughts you have about it. It would be very apreciated.**_

 _ **About the history, it contains yuri, it will contain highly suggestive scenes later on, so you're warned. The main focus is a relationship beetwen Eve and Elesis. It's such a rare pairing but I think it's a really interesting pairing. Some details on the game lore had been altered to match the fanfiction. This fanfiction is divided on three parts, this is the first one. All chapters of this first part will be uploaded if things go well. The history will stop being so "romance" focus and will start developing and Alternative Universe on part 2, if you're interested.**_

 _ **Without further delay, I wish you enjoy your reading as much as I enjoy writting.**_

* * *

It was almost dusk when the El Gang finished setting up the camp. Not far from Ranox, where there was still a small part of the forest without being burned by the volcano. Everyone had prepared the tents and gathered around a bonfire to hang out before going to sleep.

Not far from the camp, in a clearing among the ashes and scorched trees, Elsword and Elesis were in full training session. In spite of the short and unstable period of peace and tranquility of which they both refused to rest idly and maintained their exercise routine.

Both of them swung their swords without fear and without restraint, trusting one in the strength of the other, training with the aim of being at the height of the rival before the need to overcome. But this activity was interrupted by Elsword's groans.

"Dude, I'm so hungry I would eat a whole roasted Phoru, with hooves and everything"

Elesis avoided laughing at his brother's remark, but gave him anyway the end of training; they both picked up their swords and started walking towards the camp. It was then that Elesis noticed an unusual spectator.

"Hi Eve, have you come to see the masters at training?"

Leaning against the trunk of a tree was the Nemesis Nasod; she stood up as soon as Elesis greeted her.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something, Elesis" Eve told her. "Could you come with me to Ranox"

"Now? It's almost time for dinner; aren't you going to stay at the camp?"

"Of course not, and do not worry about dinner."

Eve finished that last sentence with a slight smile, almost imperceptible, but enough to make Elesis gasp.

"So you can actually smile! Shit, I owe a hundred thousand ED to Elsword now..."

"Elesis, if you accept without question I will ignore the fact that you have bet on my expressive capacity" The smile on Eve's face was gone to leave her usual expressionless face instead

Elesis said goodbye to her brother, Eve asked him to warn the others not to wait for them, and they started walking toward Ranox. From where they were it will take about half an hour, and the sun was already about to set.

"So… what did you need from me?"

"Actually, I wanted to do something to thank you for your help in Belder, but because of the recent events I have not had the occasion"

"Oh but it's not like you had to do anything, I was just doing my duty."

"Think about it as my way of wanting to get a bit close to you."

"That reminds me, you never speak to much Eve."

"I don't speak when there's nothing to say. Also, I don't think someone from our party could give me an interesting chat."

The road began to widen as the wall around the town of Ranox could be seen, one could hear the machinery of the dwarven mines even from there.

"Well, there's that kid who's obsessed with you. You could talk about… Nasods and stuff…"

"The only thing I could talk with that insolent brat is about sticking his head in a spear."

The answer sounded dreadfully serious to Elesis.

"Oh come on, I don't like him either, but saying you want to skin him off is a bit too much."

Elesis laughed nervously, trying to calm the situation.

"I've already told you that I don't say unnecessary things. Right?"

Elesis froze for a moment when she realized Eve meant no joke about it, but them ran a little to catch up again.

"Ok, no more talking about that guy."

Eve nodded. They had already reached the gates of the city and queued for the border guards to let them in.

"Security has increased a lot, huh?"

"They just passed a crisis that could have ended not only with the destruction of the city, but of the whole world, I think they are not even being cautious enough - she stopped to give a sigh of resignation - but anyway what could they do when the only thing they were able to do was to entrust their hopes to a group of children with rosy cheeks."

Elesis laughed at Eve's remark, and they finally let them in.

"Finally, ugh… Please tell we will be able to rest and stop walking around soon."

"Do not worry, I reserved a table in the best restaurant in town for us, you said you were hungry, right?" Eve said, smiling again.

Elesis began salivating, with rather little class, as Eve guided her through the streets of Ranox. Neither of them was aware of the shadow that had been following them since they left the forest.

"Where do you think they are going, Ciel?"

"They are heading to the inn."

Lu and Ciel were hiding behind a wall; they were following Eve and Elesis for some reason. While Lu seemed actually interested, Ciel looked like he was there just out of obligation. Also, they were using a newspaper with a pair of ridiculous looking holes as costume.

The demonic couple set off keeping a safe distance from being detected by Eve or Elesis.

Just five minutes later they were both standing at the door of a posada worthy of a queen. The building was so large that Elesis was astonished to have never noticed it, as well as its luxurious and out of place appearance in contrast to Ranox's industrial environment.

"This inn has been a long time closed, when I arrived at Ranox I had no intention of stopping to sleep on the floor in a tent again, so I asked the owner to prepare the inn for my stay."

"Wait, have you reserved the whole inn for yourself?"

Eve simply nodded, Elesis couldn't believe it.

"With the amount of little villages we've already saved money is not even a worry."

"Still, don't you think it's a bit too much?"

Eve shrugged and walked into the building, once in the hall she spoke to who seemed to be the innkeeper. A man in his late thirties dressed in a blue tuxedo.

"I will go up to my room and get changed, would you wait for me in the dining room?"

"Sure"

The innkeeper accompanied Elesis to a large room full of tables, all without chairs around except her own. The dining room had been adorned with candles, silk curtains, and a lot of luxurious and unnecessary detail to mention. A very romantic atmosphere although.

Elesis was overwhelmed with so much luxury, but then she remembered that Eve was indeed Queen Nasod, so this kind of whims should be her normal day to day. Then she remembered something embarrassing. Eve went to get changed, but Elesis looked at herself. As she had been training, her boots were dirty and full of mud, her trousers had his knees torn and his ass was full of dirt because she had sat down, and to top it off she had put on his white coat with burnt ends and tips.

I'm wearing my training clothes in a room worthy of the nobility ... Nor is it that Eve gave me the opportunity to get changed, but still ... what a shame

Elesis thought about this as she looked from side to side, trying to find out the reaction of the inn's employees, who kept going from one place to another. They must have thought she had no shame to accompany a queen with such an appearance.

"Elesis, I hope you didn't felt bored while waiting – said Eve while walking in the dining room."

Eve wore a lovely black dress, with a wide skirt and lace adornments without sleeves, with long gloves matching the dress. Elesis stared at what looked like a pair of tall boots peeking out from beneath her skirt, and the way Eve choose to dress in a tight corset despite not "filling it" completely.

"Oh my… you look gorgeous Eve."

Elesis couldn't help but to look at herself again and feel bad.

"Thank you Elesis, and do not worry about your clothes, after all a Knightess shines brighter while clad in armor."

In the meantime, outside:

"The whole building had been reserved by Eve?!"

"Looks like it, trying to go in disguised as customers wouldn't work."

Lu take some time to think for a plan B, while Ciel tried to dissuade her.

"Lu, why do you insist in ruining this date?"

"Those two are up to something, I saw myself the way Eve was staring at Elesis while hiding these days. And now this."

"Maybe she was just looking for a chance to ask Elesis to have dinner with her."

"I recognize that look whenever I see it. This isn't just a "thanks" party, Eve is making a move on Elesis there."

Ciel sighted.

"So, what's in it for us?"

"Ciel, are you an idiot? I already told you, that Nasod Queen has to be MINE!"

"Why do you insist so much about that?"

"I told you, I want someone from royalty, but all the kings of this human world are ridiculous, they can not even protect their own country. But Eve looks like someone capable. And of course the detail is that ... well, she's a beauty" Lu said the latter without looking at Ciel directly.

"So…"

"Another question and I won't allow you to pat my head for a whole month."

And that was the last of Ciel complains for the night.


	2. Lu's response

Elesis awoke with a grunt, the sun had entered through the window and a beam of light struck her directly in the face. She had a severe headache, felt as if she had been listening to Elsword for hours.

She looked around to see that she was in a room of luxurious appearance, she guessed that it was a room of the inn that Eve had rented. The curtains were red silk, the bed very comfortable and the furniture was covered with gold-plated trim.

Though Elesis did not want to leave the warmth of the bed, she tried to get up, but then she noticed something that kept her from moving. Lifting the blankets, she found Eve's silver mane, Eve was curled up against her chest.

When Elesis moved Eve gave a growl and moved to get comfy again, it did not look like she was going to wake up soon.

"What is going on here?" Elesis wondered why Eve was there, and also why her head hurt.

Then she remembered the last night. A magnificent dinner, both chatting animatedly about Eve's life in the Nasod empire, or about Elesis's battles of her days with the mercenaries. The food was very luxurious, so delicious that Elesis finally left the embarrassment aside to eat until be satisfied. She also remembered the cheerful smile that Eve had while she was munching non-stop.

Then both left the inn and headed to the square of Ranox, where they were invited to celebrate a great feast in honor of the victory against the demons. She remembered having drunk a little wine, and then having tasted some Ranox specialty liqueurs that the local sommeliers had insisted on giving her.

"What a shame, I can't believe that I got drunk to the point of not remembering anything"

A drop of cold sweat began to run down her back as she imagined what had happened after that. She only hoped she had not caused any trouble for Eve, though judging by the current situation nothing serious seemed to have happened.

As carefully as she could, Elesis pushed Eve off and laid her on the bed, Eve again grumbled in her sleep, but Elesis put a cushion in her arms as replacement.

"Hopefully, you will not notice the difference" Then Elesis got up and noticed that she was wearing the same clothes from yesterday. Which was perfect because she left the room without looking back. She was nervous, it was not like her to get drunk and end up in bed with another person. A lot of crazy stuff went through her mind, but to reassure herself decided to believe the most credible theory.

Yesterday I got drunk because I'm not accustomed to drinking, Eve realized and decided to bring me back, as I was drunk I was not able to walk, so she brought me up to the room and put me in bed. Then I grabbed her and had no choice but to sleep with me

Elesis went over her own explanation in her head, and nodded to herself as she tried to convince herself that that was what had happened.

"Should I go back and wake Eve up?"

If what she had deduced was true, Eve was probably angry and expected an apology. On the other hand, Elesis felt too embarrassed to confront the queen.

"She said that it was her way of presenting herself; what a first impression I should have given her…"

Elesis finally decided to write a note. He went down to the reception of the inn to ask for paper and pen.

"Have you enjoyed your stay my lady?" asked the receptionist while giving her what she asked for.

"Unfortunately I drank a lot last night and I do not remember very well what happened - said Elesis as he bent to apologize - Please apologize for any inconvenience I may have caused."

"Do not worry miss, we're used to that sort of thing. As you may have noticed this is not the type of inn that one rents for a quiet night."

Elesis avoided asking the receptionist for what happened last night, in case he rebutted her theory. She finished the note and returned to the room. Luckily Eve still slept peacefully. Elesis left the note on the side table and paused a moment to see the queen. Elesis believed that Eve would be cool and hard to the touch, like metal, but instead had a very soft and warm skin. Practically identical to that of a human being.

She realized that she had been watching Eve for a while, and after shaking her head she left again, this time outside the inn and toward the camp.

* * *

Eve woke up an hour later. With a sigh she stretched both arms and looked around. She saw the note and noticed that Elesis was gone. The note read:

* _Eve, I do not remember what happened last night because of the alcohol. I'm so sorry that I get that drunk, I promise you it's not my normal behavior. I also feel sorry that I left early, but I did not want to wake you and I promised Elsword that I would help you train early today_ *

She folded the note and got up. Unlike Elesis, Eve had not slept in the dress of last night, she was wearing a shirt with size way larger than what she needed. After dressing, she hurried toward the camp.

Elesis arrived at the camp, it was a lie that she had to train with Elsword, but she needed an excuse to soften her cowardly escape. Without speaking to anyone, lucky that everyone was sleeping, she got into his tent, which she shared with Ara and Aisha. Both were in their sleeping bags, Ara was embracing a scrawled portrait of Aren and Aisha snored loose in a rather indecent posture. She thought about what to do now, deep down she still cared about the subject, but as she thought about it she heard tapping on the tent's door. Believing it would be Elsword she came out to answer, but instead found Ciel.

"Good morning Elesis."

"Good Morning."

"I see you're up early - Ciel had a rather inquisitive tone - Or did you spend the night outside?"

Elesis stopped before answering. There was no reason to hide that she had spent the night with Eve. I mean, I did not have to mention that we had slept in the same bed, but everything else was pretty normal ... Right?

"That's right, Eve invited me out all the sudden"

"Personally, I'm glad you're having fun - Ciel smiled - But ..."

Elesis did not like the sound of that "but".

Eve had almost reached the camp, so Lu appeared out of nowhere and stood in front of her.

"Eve good morning - Lu said cheerfully - Come and have breakfast with me, Ciel has prepared tea and cookies."

She stared at her for a while, then sighed and accepted. They went to a hill next to the camp, there, in total conflict with the burned forest there was a table with two chairs. The table was quite large for only two people so Eve wondered if the others would come for breakfast. She was not very attracted to the idea, but by then she had already sat down. Curiously, Lu did not sit opposite, if not right by his side.

"Why don't you sleep in the camp? We could see each other more easily - Lu said as she poured Eve a cup of tea."

"I do not feel like sleeping on the floor surrounded by idiots - Eve replied without much restraint."

"Are you in a bad mood?" Lu asked, tilting her head, looking worried.

"No, I'm upset because I've been dropped - Eve stopped for a sip of tea - if I were in a bad mood you'd have noticed."

Lu understood what she was referring to, she could not help making a victorious smile, but managed to hide it behind her glass of tea. From that moment the conversation was turned to more trivial subjects.

Meanwhile, Ciel and Elesis were having an argument.

"Ciel, I do not think you can decide what I can do or with whom."

"Elesis, I'm sorry but I'm just here to convey a message from Lu, she said she wants you to stop approaching Eve."

Elesis resented being told what she had to do, but this was going too far.

"I think it's up to me to decide what to do, and Eve decides if she wants to hang out with me or not. What is this about, does this girl have any kind of superiority complex?

Ciel was bothered by offenses to his mistress, but he had to agree with Elesis. Lu had went a bit to far.

"Elesis, let me explain it to you - Ciel paused to make sure no one was spying - Lu is in love with Eve."

When she heard this, Elesis blushed. Lu did not want to force her into anything, she was just afraid of competition for her love. Did that mean that Eve fells something for her?

"If you and Eve spend time together is no problem, but that you have spent all night together is something that Lu has misunderstand."

"Wait a minute, I haven't told anyone we've spent the night together. Have you been following us?"

Ciel nodded his regret, and saw Elesis turn red, he thought it was anger, but in reality Elesis felt a great shame. His drunkenness would not be kept secret.

"Elesis, please don't tell Lu that I've told you the truth. Just give her a bit of time, after all - Ciel added sadly - Eve shows the same interest in my mistress as in the stones she steps upon walking."

But Ciel was not aware of what was happening in the "queens" breakfast. Lu had left her seat. She had thrown herself into Eve and held her tight.

* * *

"Eve, do you know how hard it is for a demon like me to restrain herself when she spends all day with her most desired girl?"

Although Lu's movement had surprised her, Eve let go of her grip and pushed her away. But Lu did not want to back away, instead she grabbed Eve's arms and lunged for her.

Lu felt a wonderful sensation, like a sparkling cramp ran its body from the lips to the tip of the feet ...

Wait Lu felt that the cramp was perhaps more sparkling than a kiss, and indeed, when she darted backward, throwing the table with glasses and everything on the floor she realized it.

"A photon flash! - Cried Lu clearly offended - Why?"

Lu went from offense to humiliation and from there to tears. As she sobbed on the floor, Eve came up to her and helped her to her feet.

"It's for that knightess of Belder, is not she?" Asked Lu, offended.

But all response she got was a slap.

"Do not try that again" Eve snapped.

Lu hided her face and dropped again on the floor, sobbing again.

"You are too cruel" she said through tears "Why?"

Eve looked at her for a while before, with a sigh, she kneel beside her and comfort her.

"I'm sorry, you scared me by suddenly jumping on me, I did not want to hurt you - she said as she stroked her head - Forgive me, please."

She held Lu's head against her chest, Lu calmed down, but after enjoying the warm embrace for a while, she threw herself back onto Eve. This time she made sure to push her down against the floor before taking her lips. The feeling this time was very different. It was a hot, soft, wet moment. After a little while she separate with a radiant smile.

"Never believe the tears of a demon my dear Eve" Lu said triumphantly with a wink.

But she got no answer; instead Eve push her and leave without saying a word, looking really angry.

"I'm not an expert, but I'd say you screwed up" said a voice behind Lu.

She turned to find Add from a burnt hedge.

"What are you doing there, purple kid?"

"My name is Add - he protested - And I'm always watching Eve."

"You're disgusting - said Lu, turning his back on him - And shut up, this always works in manga."

That said Lu began to pick up the mess with a innocent face.


	3. Elesis enters the game

The argument between Ciel and Elesis ended without any conclusion. Elesis was confused, Lu was in love with Eve, but what did that have to do with her? Her line of thought was interrupted by the voices she heard inside her tent. Getting back inside, she discovered Ara and Aisha were awake and whispering. They both stopped when they saw Elesis.

"How much have you heard?"

"Everything."

Elesis snorted, slipped into the tent and dropped into her sleeping bag. Although she did not feel like sleeping, she did not want to do anything else. Her head still ached. But her companions were not willing to let her rest.

"So you spent the night with Eve?" Ara asked. "I didn't know you swung that way."

Ara laughed as she nudged Elesis to try to cheer her up.

"Maybe I should have to start worrying about sleeping next to you, unprotected and helpless?"

Elesis gave her a murderous look that was enough to shut her up.

"However, I can't deny that I'm curious about Eve."

This time was Aisha who spoke.

"Nothing happened. You two are getting way too excited"

"What happened then?"

"Eve simply invited me to dinner and them we took a stroll through the festival."

Aisha sent Ara an entertained look before continuing.

"Elesis, I'm pretty sure Eve didn't ask you out just for showing her gratitude. Don't you think someone as shy and introverted as she might be trying to say something else with that gesture?"

"Come on Elesis - interrupted Ara - You were a knightess at Belder, you must be accustomed to seeing the nobility "flirt" with their suitors."

"Why don't you talk to Eve?" Aisha suggested.

Elesis hesitated for a moment before replying.

"Nothing has happened, Eve just wanted to thank me for Belder, and I do not want to make a fool of myself in front of her."

Though she said that, Elesis could not help but wonder if Eve really had more reason to invite her.

Meanwhile, Eve, who was terribly angry for Lu's offense; arrived at the camp and ran into Elsword. She grabbed him by his shoulder, which made him trip and fell to the ground.

"Where is Elesis?"

"I don't know - said Elsword confused - I haven't seen her this morning. And let me go already."

Elsword purposely avoided commenting on Eve's annoyance.

Elesis was supposed to came back early to train with Elsword, but she seems to have lied. Eve looked around trying to find her, but did not see her. Eve got a little nervous, and then heard a voice behind her.

"Looks like you're not feeling well, is something wrong?"

It was Raven, who seemed to have risen recently. Eve looked at him, and with a gesture of her hands told him that nothing was wrong. Then Raven said:

"Can I ask you a favor? My Nasod arm is giving me trouble; could you check it up?"

Eve wanted to tell him that she preferred to do it another time, but she wanted to talk to someone, and since Elesis was nowhere to be found, Raven seemed the 3rd most acceptable person to vent out some frustration.

They both got into the tent Raven shared with Chung and Elsword. Set in a corner were a bunch of instruments Eve had brought from Altera for Raven arm's maintenance were lying around. Without wasting time, Raven sat while Eve began to dismantle the arm covers.

"What is the problem?"

"It makes a strange noise and I feel it slower than usual."

Eve skillfully dismantled the pieces and left them on a table beside them after examining them.

"Can I tell you something, Raven?"

"Go ahead."

"This morning Lu has assaulted me."

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Has she attacked you? Weren't you good friends? You're always spending time together."

"No, and yes. Lately Lu has been more attentive to me, so I suppose it could be said that we have become friends, but ... "

Eve stopped her speech to dismantle a particularly complicated and delicate piece. Once she had it in his hands, she watched it carefully as she said:

"She kissed me. She tried to do it but I pulled her away. But then she burst into tears to let my guard down and she took advantage of it."

Raven did not know very well what to say.

"Do you want me to tell her off?"

"No need, I can handle her myself. But I find it strange. Normally, if someone else had done something like that, I would have killed he. But as I said a while ago, I have some respect for Lu, and I do not want to spoil that friendship because she made a mistake ..."

Raven sighed.

"I don't think I'm the right person to advise you on this."

"Thanks for listening anyway, and regarding this ..."

Eve showed Raven a cylindrical piece stained with grease and oil.

"One of the pistons is broken. I can repair it with a little metal. You may feel a tickle."

Eve grabbed a steel ingot from the toolbox, set the piece back, and concentrated making a tiny laser emerge from the tip of her finger that welded the steel into the broken part. Raven felt an electric tickle run through the artificial nerves in his arm.

After completing the repair, Raven thanked her, Eve was more relaxed. It felt good to get distracted a little. Then she thought what to do. She wanted to find Elesis and talk to her. On the other hand she wanted to clarify things with Lu. It was then that Elesis poked her head through the tent and they both looked at each other.

Meanwhile, Lu and Ciel were on their way to the town of Ranox. Lu was setting the pace while humming cheerfully, though Ciel looked rather worried.

"Lu, I don't approve what you've done to Eve. And I'm telling you this for your own good ..."

"Ciel, do not worry. It's something that never fails, I'm sure Eve can't get me out of her head now."

Lu let out a small chuckle hiding it under her glove.

"That may be true, but they may not be good thoughts" Ciel said, giving up the conversation.

"Oh, don't be so annoying, as soon as we complete the second part of my plan, Eve will be mine, I assure you."

Having said that, they reached the gates of Ranox and got lost in the crowd. In the camp, Elesis was standing in front of an Eve who did not decide to start the conversation.

"Forgive me for leaving before you wake up."

"No matter, you had to train after all - Eve decided to pretend she did not know the truth - however since you entered my room to leave the note, you could have woken me, I would not have been angry."

"Oh, about that ... I do not know what happened exactly yesterday, but if I did some stupidity, I'm sorry."

Eve laughed, much to Elesis's surprise.

"I didn't know you liked to drink so much. But don't worry, after you made some ridiculous things I dragged you to the inn and left you in your room."

"So, after that, nothing happened?"

"Well I went to sleep in my room so I guess not."

The latter disconcerted Elesis a little.

"Did we slept in separate rooms?"

"Of course, I told you that I had rented the whole inn, we had rooms to spare. Why do you ask?"

Elesis hesitated before answering. Eve left her in her bed, and she woke up first to see that Eve was with her.

"Well… When I woke up we were in the same bed."

Eve's face began to take on a red hue that Elesis did not believe a Nasod could have, she added:

"Although I swear I don't know how it happened it's not that anything strange has happened."

Eve calmed down and said in a monotone:

"You probably dreamed it because of alcohol."

Elesis was sure she had not dreamed such a thing, but she accepted the answer as valid to set aside the subject.

"So, did you have a good time last night before you lost consciousness?" Eve asked with a smile.

"Yeah, it was pretty good."

"I'm glad to hear it, I just wanted to ask you if you'd like to repeat it. I heard that this weekend Camilla will organize a tournament in Ranox and I wondered if you would like to accompany me to watch it."

"A tournament? I love it, of course I'll go with you, Eve."

Eve breathed in relief, the tournaments were not exactly something she really liked, but at least she would be with Elesis.

"Well, I'll see you there then."

After this, Eve left. Elesis was about to begin her morning exercise routine when she was assaulted by Ara.

"Planning the second date? Congratulations."

"Stop making up fairy tales."

"Elesis - said Aisha, who had come with Ara - I'm 100 percent sure that Eve has feelings for you. If you do not plan to reciprocate, you should talk to her as soon as possible."

The latter made Elesis hesitate. Was it true that Eve felt something for her? And if it was true, did she feel something for Eve herself? Why had she accepted that second date without thinking of it? Was just because she wanted to put an end to the "drunk incident"? Or there was something else?

Now that I think about it, I used to go to the tournaments with Elsword, I hope he does not get angry because I left him aside this time Elesis shook those thoughts from her head and started her morning exercises.

Eve hoped to find Lu to talk to her, but she did not see her anywhere, so she headed to Ranox. It was not until she reached the inn that she saw the little devil waiting at the front door.

"Lu, it seems that you are waiting for me. Have you come to apologize?"

Eve sounded really irritated.

"To apologize? Have I done something wrong? - Lu asked with a smile and winked."

"I did not think your behavior was normal this morning" Eve replied.

"Oh... Well, I'm not sorry."

After saying this, Lu wrap her arms around Eve's face. Eve began to get impatient with Lu's attitude.

"You're not usually so disgusting, that's why I like to spend time with you - Eve said, trying to soften the harsh tone the conversation was taking."

"Eve, what I did this morning was a desperate attempt to convey my feelings."

Lu grabbed Eve hands and continued her explanation with watery eyes.

"No matter what I do, you've always taken me lightly and ignored all my attempts to get close to you. And now, suddenly you make a move on that Belder Knightess who doesn't even know how to appreciate your nobility, your beauty and ..."

"Lu, It may be true that I have never realized how you actually feel about me, but that doesn't give you an excuse to pounce on me like a maniac."

Both were silent, so Lu said:

"I will not give up, Eve. I want you to know that I love you and will do everything that is necessary for my love to reach you. Besides, if you have not directly rejected me, I still have a chance, right?"

" I do not want to hurt your feelings Lu. That's why I'm letting you do whatever you want " Eve thought to herself. She finally asked Lu to leave her alone. Before leaving, Lu turned and asked Eve with a shy voice:

"Can I ... say goodbye with a kiss? On the cheek, do not worry."

Eve looked at her suspiciously, but decided to grant her at least that. She sighed and leaned toward Lu. Fortunately, Lu kissed her on the cheek, however she still wondered how easy it would be to steal a kiss from Eve again, but then Eve's hand gripped her lips, leaving her with a rather ridiculous face.

"Don't even think about it."

Lu pulled away and rubbed her lips with the back of his glove. With a gesture that vaguely implied she wouldn't do it again, she headed back humming again.

* * *

The days of the week went smoothly, and the day of the tournament finally arrived. Eve had risen early to prepare. Although she wanted to be impressive, she would be in the stands, along with the whole crowd; And it is most likely that Elesis wouldn't wear anything special. Eve recalled how uncomfortable Elesis felt when her appearance looked so vulgar in comparison to herself. She finally decided to put on her "Nemesis suit". She still stood out among the crowd but it was better than wearing his finest fabrics. When she was finally ready, or what she considered to be ready; She went out into the street.

The atmosphere on the street was festive; everyone was looking forward to seeing the tournament organized by Camilla, where the best warriors would gather to demonstrate their skills. She arrived at the coliseum where the event would take place half an hour before the agreed time. She felt a little impatient. She wandered around the entrance and found a board where the participants were announced. Most were troopers who had excelled in small battles, but Eve also located some names she knew as Penensio, Amelia and Apple. It was interesting to see that Raven had signed up, even though none of the group had thought about participating in the tournament. The tournament was divided into one-on-one eliminatory matches. At the bottom of the poster a surprise match was announced to take place before the tournament started.

The place soon filled, with Eve eagerly waiting to see Elesis's red hair. Finally the knightess appeared arriving ten minutes late. She apologized, claiming that Aisha and Ara had not let her leave without getting ready. Elesis wore an informal purple dress that made her look more feminine than she was and had collected her hair in a braided ponytail.

"You are looking pretty today Elesis - Eve said, making her blush - It's still early, how about buying something to eat during?"

The Ranox Coliseum had been rebuilt recently, with all sorts of shops ranging from bars and grills to souvenir shops. Both wandered peacefully before the tournament began, Eve had asked Camilla to give her VIP tickets, so there was no hurry to get in line. Camilla always reserved the stage for the El gang since they often participated in the tournament themselves.

After half an hour of walking around the coliseum, they both sat in their seats on the stage, Eve seemed especially happy to be sitting above the other people. Next to them in the balcony were other members of the gang and some rich people of Ranox.

"Are you going to bet on someone in the tournament, Eve?"

"Maybe I bet on Apple, I've heard that she's been preparing something lately."

"Do Nasods need to keep in shape? - Elesis said laughing - I bet with Elsword that the winner will be Penentio, and with Ara that Raven is eliminated in the 3rd round ..."

Elesis went on to cite the different bets she had made in the tournament, while Eve was a bit impressed at how much Elesis was into that kind of thing.

"Elesis, do you know anything about that surprise battle they announced on the poster?"

"No, no idea."

Their talk was interrupted by the roar of the public, who rose to see Camilla enter the arena. She had in her hands a megaphone from the CoBo agency that she used to amplify her voice to the whole coliseum.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Ranox tournament in honor of the heroes who have faced the demons!"

The pulpit exploded in cheers and praises both to Camilla and to the aforementioned heroes. Among those who were the El gang.

"Some will have heard of it, but we have a surprise duel to get you excited. A fighter has personally asked me to allow her to fight in this arena in order to put an end to a discussion of hers."

Suddenly Eve felt a bad feeling.

"Let her enter the arena: Lu, the queen of hell!"

Taking a leap from somewhere in the stands Lu landed in the center of the arena and raised his arms to receive the ovation of the audience.

"And the heroine known and loved by all: Elesis, knightess of Belder!"

Eve froze in her chair, while Elesis looked confused in all directions as if expecting someone to confirm what they had just said.


	4. The Queen and her Knightess

**_It's been a while. So far it's looking good. I was told to use " " instead of - - to mark dialogue. I corrected it so I hope it's ok now. Thank you for reading till here, I hope you're enjoying it._**

 ** _You may have noticed there are some weird names. That's because I used the translated version of the names as they are in spanish. I'm trying to replace them but without a reliable source I prefer lo leave the name as it is. So just if you are confused: Ranox is actually Lanox._**

 ** _Also, next chapter will raise the fanfiction rate to M, so remember it when you're going to look for it._**

* * *

The crowd of the coliseum shouted, impatient to see the first fight begin. Lu against Elesis, a fight that apparently had been arranged without first informing one of the contenders. Elesis still could not believe what happened when Ariel appeared on the VIP box to talk to Elesis.

"Come on, if you do not go down there, you're going to make a fool of Camilla " she said.

"But I wasn't informed about this; I did not even bring my sword.

"Do not worry, you can use one of Camila's weapons. Come on, run.

With a very resigned rhythm Elesis left the box, while Eve looked with disapproval at Ariel.

"Why did you force her, if she did not even want to fight?"

"Lu has paid to organize this, and you know how the CoBo Eve agency works, if you have money you can do what you want, "replied Ariel.

Eve stood in her seat, trying to catch Lu's gaze as she paced the arena, teasing the audience.

"What do you want? I can't understand what all this is about."

Elesis did not take long to appear in the arena, armed with an unreliable looking sword. Before starting the fight, she asked:

"Lu, what's all this about?"

"You really have not figured it out? - Lu asked, raising an eyebrow - I have organized this fight because I want to win something. I guess I should tell you since we are here. It's pretty simple, I this fight will decide who will stay with Eve.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"I know very well that you are also interested. Why else would you have come here with her today, or would you have spent the night in her bed?"

Elesis silently thanked the huge noise the audience was making, which prevented anyone else from hearing the conversation.

"I still do not understand, why would I participate in this fight?"

"For some reason, Eve is convinced that you are the ideal person for her. Why should she even look at me when you are here? But I know perfectly well that I am the best one to make her happy."

Their conversation was interrupted by Camilla, who started shouting again with her megaphone:

"Fighters, on your marks, and prepare to start.

Without being very convinced Elesis prepared for the battle. Lu also looked prepared, carrying her two huge gauntlets.

"Are you going to fight without Ciel?" Elesis said with a mocking look.

"This is between you and me, I am perfectly capable of defeating you alone."

A bell signaled the start of the match. Lu started jumping high, pushing herself with her magic and throwing herself on Elesis. Elesis knew this play too well, and waited until Lu was about to land to leap back and bring up a wall of flame in the landing zone. The blow pushed the flames far enough so that Lu could run away, this time she ran across the ground swinging her huge claws towards Elesis. Elesis jumped over Lu and threw several fireballs at her. Lu managed to dodge them and return to the charge. Her strategy was to keep attacking non-stop in the hope of landing a hit. Elesis was focusing on avoiding her attacks and taking advantage of the moments when Lu seemed to lose her balance to attack with fire.

It was then that one of Lu's swings made her lose her balance. Elesis did not miss the chance and attacked with her flaming sword. Lu blocked the sword with her gauntlets, but the flames leapt against her, she fell to the ground and after dragging a couple of meters she rose enraged. The audience was throbbing because of the exciting fight. Both fighters were doing their best. Lu wanted to win that fight no matter what and Elesis had forgotten everything and had given in to the excitement of the fight.

A new brainless charge from Lu, this time with no luck for Elesis, who ended up caught between the claws of the devil, the blow was enough to make her fall on her knee, although it was still far from decisive. Elesis counterattacked throwing several columns of fire against Lu, who could dodge only the first.

The fight became fiercer as both unleashed their attacks. But then Elesis saw something that left her distracted. She saw Eve in the box, who did not seem to enjoy the fight. She was curled up on her seat, hiding her face behind her knees. Elesis came back to her senses, when Lu hit her with a great fist. Elesis fell and rolled by the blow.

"Ha! Bite the dust, we'll see who Eve will prefer after this"

"Idiot, why don't you take a look and see for yourself?"

Elesis got to her feet and pointed her sword to Lu.

"Enough. I will not continue taking part in your game. Do you think this is the right way to do things? Go ahead, do what you want."

Elesis threw the sword to the arena's floor and left under the astonished look of Camilla, Lu and almost all the audience. Lu was confused at first, but Camilla got her out of her reverie in announcing her victory.

"And the winner is Lu for abandonment!" Camila shouted.

The crowd murmured a few seconds before applauding the winner. Lu looked around him and spotted Eve in the box, rising and beginning to leave. The tournament continued, but Lu ran off hoping to find Eve in the coliseum.

Eve withdrew from the box, was very furious, and at the same time impatient to find Elesis. But she first ran into Lu. A huge swirl of furious thoughts and phrases formed in Eve's head, but she held herself back and waited to see what Lu had to say.

"Eve, thank goodness I found you, "Lu said." Well, did you enjoy the fight? " Have you seen how Elesis has run away? The truth is, I've prepared this fight for you, Eve."

Eve continued to remain silent.

"It seems that Elesis does not care much, after all she's gone as soon as the fight has turn bad on her - Lu paused to laugh presumptuously - What do you think? Come on Eve, I would be a much better lover."

Eve took a deep breath before answering.

"Lu, today I had come here hoping to spend the day with Elesis. I wanted to have a date, make her have fun and confess my feelings for her in a sincere way."

Eve took another pause to calm down.

"But you ruined all that. You've ruined my day. You got her involved in something that had nothing to do with her, and you've made it impossible for us to spend the day together.

Lu was frozen. Eve was not expected to act so coldly towards her.

"If I allowed you to continue with this illusion of yours, it was out of respect for those days when we both could meet and hang out pleasantly. That was before you get obsessed with me. Lu, I want you to be like before. As long as you continue to behave like an egoist child and you do not respect anyone's feelings, you will not have any chance with me."

Eve did not want to hear the excuses Lu had, not bothering to give her time to talk back; she simply went away looking for Elesis.

She searched everywhere in the coliseum, asked everyone and finally found her. Elesis was out of the coliseum, next to a fountain washing the dust off her face. As soon as Eve approached Elesis said:

"Ah, Eve, I'm sorry, I did not want to go back with this much dirt clinging on me. I already made you feel bad enough"

"You do not have to apologize, it was not your fault, "Eve said shakily." It was my fault."

"But it was Lu who organized it."

"Elesis… Lu acts that way because of me - Eve did not want to continue the conversation, but didn't want to lie to Elesis - I just wanted to spend the day together, but Lu's jealousy has led her to organize this against you. Now you have your precious dress ruined and you have had to fight for no reason."

"But Eve - interrupted Elesis - I had a good time."

Eve was surprised by that response.

"It's true that at first I thought it was all pretty weird, but a good fight is always something that I like - Elesis said showing a sincere smile that made Eve blush - And this dress is not even mine, I borrowed it from Ara, she insisted that I have to wear it."

"Wow, I'm sorry for Ara ..."

"Eve, we can still watch the tournament if you want."

After hearing it, Eve decided to gather courage to propose something to Elesis.

"We can do that if you want, but after that I feel like going to a ... quiet, and intimate place."

"Were?

"Well, for starters, why do not we stop by my inn for you to change your clothes?"

Elesis looked at the dress, it was torn from the skirt to the neck and even the line of the bra was visible.

"All right," Elesis conceded. "And then what shall we do?""

"It's a surprise."

Lu was still in the hallways of the coliseum. She wandered around senseless when Ciel found her.

"How's it going?"

The sad look and Lu's red eyes were enough response for Ciel. Look like she had been crying

"I'm sorry, I warned you this would not be the best way. Why do not you give up?"

Lu rubbed her face as if trying to wake up.

"I will not leave it Ciel. But you're right, Eve's right too, I'll have to change the way I try to approach her. I must reflect on it ..."

Ciel took Lu on the way to the camp, Lu seemed genuinely ready to rethink things.

Meanwhile, Elesis prepared mentally for what could be one of the most difficult missions in her life. Ahead of her was Eve's closet, in which the Queen Nasod was searching for something "right" for her. She figured she'd have to try a bunch of outfits.

"Elesis, you usually wear the first thing you find in your closet; right?

"How did you know?"

"You look really scared right now."

Elesis laughed, then Eve put a change of clothes on her lap. It was a long black coat. With a matching shirt and trousers.

"It's a pair of sizes too big for me, It should look perfect on you."

Elesis tried it, surprised at how well it was, it was similar to his scorched white coat, but it gave a more impressive touch with the black color. The idea of Eve wearing that style of clothing crossed her mind, she could not say she did not like it.

"Are you going to change too?" Elesis asked as she watched Eve pull more clothes from the closet.

Eve had chosen a dress similar to that of her first "date." To Elesis's surprise, Eve began to change right there.

"It's my room, so if you do not mind, could you turn around while I change?"

Though Elesis obeyed and stared at the wall, for some reason she did not understand, she couldn't help and did take a look. Just enough to see Eve's bare back covered by her silvery mane. She turned again, and this time she waited until Eve was ready.

"Have you looked while I was changing? Eve asked with a chuckle."

"Of course not!" Answered Elesis with a bright red blush on her face.

They left the inn and headed out of Ranox.

"Where are you taking me, Eve?"

"To my secret hiding place" Eve replied, smiling.


	5. Coronation

Eve led Elesis across a path through the scorched forest. It was almost night and already dark and difficult to see. Elesis kept stumbling over branches or other obstacles.

"Here" Eve said offering her hand to Elesis.

Elesis grabbed it carefully. It was warm and soft. It was much easier to move through the dark forest that way. They finally arrived at what seemed to be their destination. Completely surrounded by burnt trees stood a clear, still green; with a nice pond in the center. The grass had grown just a little bit and was adorned with red flowers. Unlike the rest of the forest, the trees did not cover the sky, and you could see perfectly how the night had fallen. Eve clap two times and some hidden lights came on, illuminating the scene with perfect light.

"I thought you'd like it" Eve said, turning to see Elesis's reaction "I found this place shortly after arriving in Ranox and visited it every time I wanted to be alone"

"It is wonderful" Elesis replied.

Elesis realized they were still holding hands and she blushed. Eve smiled and motioned for her to sit on the grass.

"Elesis, I brought you here because I needed to tell you something" Eve began to say, taking a seat in front of Elesis "Maybe you have already guessed what it is, given the circumstances"

"Actually I rather want to hear it from your own words, Eve" Elesis replied, smiling.

"Well, I do not know very well how to say this ... You see, the reason I've been wanting to spend so much time with you lately is that… maybe ..."

"Hmm?"

"I'm sure" rectified Eve, "that I feel something special for you. Something I have not felt for any other human, or Nasod, or anything before. And I'm sure it's love, Elesis."

Elesis expected something like that, but she could not help but turn red as the flowers around her. She looked at Eve, she was looking really eager to hear an answer. Elesis wanted to answer something, but wasn't sure how to not sound stupid.

[I have not even really thought about it. Do I feel something for her? Besides we are two girls...] A thread of thoughts began to overflow Elesis's head at great speed preventing her from finding the right words. However it was interrupted by Eve's face.

Eve had leaned toward Elesis and stared into her eyes, a few inches from her face.

"Elesis Do you feel something like that for me?" Eve asked with a soft voice.

Having the beautiful queen so close Elesis could see her beauty again: the skin was smooth and white, warm and soft; she remembered how cuddle was to embrace her, just some days ago. The lips Eve had painted red, which looked so inviting, hiding a row of perfect white teeth. Two amber eyes with a deep look, half-closed but still full of beauty.

Elesis could only swallow saliva and, without answer, close her eyes softly. Eve understood the subtle gesture, imitating Elesis, closed her eyes and let their lips speak. A long-awaited kiss which began with a shy caress and burst into a passionate embrace. The queen leaned over her knight, and they lay on the grass, enjoying the sweetness of their first kiss. Their hearts, one mechanical and the other human, beat in unison, both feeling lifted and freed from the world. Finally the kiss was cut off and everything was in a stunned look and a smile.

"Does this mean that you have similar feelings towards me?"

"Do you have to ask? Of course I have feelings for you… idiot"

She managed to hide her embarrassment as she pleaded with her eyes for a second kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile at Ranox: the tournament had come to an end, and everyone was about to go home. Lu followed Ciel; it was difficult to know if Lu was sad or angry.

"Recognize defeat, Lu" Ciel suggested.

"You are my vassal yet you're not supporting me in my most hard time "Lu replied angrily.

"I'm sorry, but it's also up to me to prevent you from hurting yourself, if you keep meddling with this matter, things will turn out badly."

Ciel started to lecture the devil.

"Eve has given you a second chance. She wants you to become the friend you used to be to her. If you keep trying to force things, she might end up hating you, Lu. You cannot force someone to love you."

Lu sighed and resumed her march pretending to ignore Ciel.

[I know very well that I can't] She thought while she walked back to the camp.

* * *

It was late, Elesis thought of the rumors that will spread when she arrived again after spending the night with Eve. In a hurry and again guided by Eve's hand, both returned to Ranox. The night was getting cold, tiny snowflakes started to fall making a weird image when combining snow with lava. It was no surprise to Elesis that Eve would insist on her spending the night with her, though she could not deny that something disturbed her.

Spend the night with Eve, literally. This time was going to be different. Not only because Elesis would be conscious, but because they were going to sleep together. Even though Eve didn't said it, Elesis knew it. And probably they would be kissing again. Somehow, Elesis was eager to know what would happen that night.

They arrived to Ranox and headed straight to the inn, locking themselves in Eve's room. The only light there was the little bright entering through the window, both the queen and the knightess were standing there, with a mixture of impatience and determination in their faces. Elesis could feel how Eve was impatient, it was obvious what was going on. Elesis knew it from the beginning even although she just didn't thought about it. However she wanted to take initiative.

"I'm going to get something to drink" Eve said with her best smile.

Eve left the room, which Elesis took advantage of to accommodate. It would be easier for her to do it while Eve was away, though it would kill part of the fun. Or maybe not. Elesis did not know, after all it was her first time doing… that. Quickly she took off her boots and threw them into a corner of the room. She did the same with her coat, shirt, trousers and stockings, until only a black underwear covered her body. She lay on the bed waiting for her queen, and impatience led her to try to find out what would be the most appropriate "pose" to receive her. In the end she opted for the classic: lying on her side with a hand on her hips. Being prepared gave her the confidence she needed to face that night.

Eve didn't take too long until she arrived with two glasses in one hand and a bottle of champagne in the other. She was pleasantly surprised to find Elesis ready. She poured her a drink and leaved everything aside to undo the knots of her dress and let it fall to the floor. Elesis stared in awe as she thought that not even the most radiant of the treasures that Perkisas could had in his lair could be compared to the beauty of Eve. Before Elesis said anything, Eve took off the little clothes she had left, revealing her little chest, which in Elesis's eyes looked lovely and seductive; And her hips which made Elesis want to lay her hands on.

The glasses of champagne where pushed aside when the queen climbed into bed and crawled over Elesis. She skillfully began to take off what little cover Elesis had left. This make them both forgot about how nervous they actually where. While undressed, Elesis surrounded Eve's body with her arms, and headed right to kiss her flat chest, and tasting every inch of her skin. Having finished with the knot of the bra, Eve lifted Elesis's head to take her lips, and pushed her back on the bed as she slid down. Elesis felt Eve's body over hers, a caress, Eve's breath in her belly, and watch her taking what was left of her lingerie with her lips. Elesis's naked body was finally exposed to Eve's eyes; she licked her lips while admiring her. Unlike her, Elesis had darker skin, more generous breasts, and a more mature complexion. Eve stroked Elesis's sculpted body, after many workouts her skin was hard and tense, but beneath the soft touch of the queen she seemed to relax and soften.

"Eve ... we are really going to do it, right?" Elesis said with some nervousness.

"Don't worry, Elesis, we'll only go as far as you want" said Eve smiling again.

Eve's smile. In a way, it was an incredible sight, since the so called ice queen never seems to smile. However Elesis grew accustomed to it, since Eve show it to her often. Elesis really liked that smile, it was probably one of the reasons she was now lying in Eve's bed.

Eve didn't say anymore, she was eager to taste the dessert that was under her, and Elesis did not seem to mind. They started with caresses and they gave way to the kisses, and the kisses again to the caresses, both explored each corner of their bodies with pleasure. Eve's lips played with Elesis's chest, while Elesis ran her hand between Eve's legs, twisting to the beat of her fingers. Eve felt like copying her, sliding her hand on Elesis's hips, searching for Elesis's weak spot with each kiss and each stroke.

Then Elesis turned knocking Eve on the bed and under her, ready to take the reins.

"Elesis - Eve protested - Who told you that you can get on top?"

"Why? "Are you going to stop me?"

Eve tried to bring Elesis back to her place, but without success, Elesis obviously had more physical strength. Then Eve came up to the knight's ear and whispered:

"If you're on top I will not be able to make you see the stars."

The comment distracted Elesis enough for Eve to return to her initial position.

"It's not fair, I want to be on top."

Eve snorted, then pulled Elesis to sit on the bed, interlaced her legs and held her.

"How about doing this?"

Elesis forgot about being on top to focus again on Eve. With their bodies so close she could feel the warmth, and every little movement stimulated both of them, Eve's soft skin caressed Elesis. Looking for the main dish of the night Eve pushed Elesis back on the bed. Elesis wanted to protest again, but a wave of pleasure stopped her, Eve had slid back to her legs and buried her head between them, she tasted with her tongue the best part. Elesis could only twist and let out shy moans with every movement of Eve's tongue. Excited by Elesis voice, Eve accelerated her doing. Elesis could feel heat, moisture and ecstasy growing in her waist and traveling all over her body to the point where there was no part of her body without feeling the electrifying shock Eve was giving her.

Elesis arched her back as she climaxed, Eve climbed quickly again over Elesis's trembling body to kiss her, and as if the taste of her own pleasure had encouraged her, Elesis forcefully took Eve and laid her down on the bed. Eve did not seem to want to resist, it seemed she already imagined what Elesis was getting at and she eagerly lifted her waist to receive that longed-for kiss. Elesis grasped Eve's hips and lifted them, propping her legs over her own shoulders and burying her face in Eve's treasure. With a direct reaction, Eve began to moan and gasp as Elesis displayed an excellent use of her tongue. Eve felt the heat gather at her waist, and her body felt the itch of pleasure.

Eve felt her body was exploding with pleasure, she could not move, her legs trembled still when Elesis released them and crawled over to share a passionate kiss. And between kisses and caresses both finally fell asleep with pure exhaustion.

Elesis woke up. Once more; Eve was curled up over her. At least this time she did remember what had happened. Eve opened her eyes and said:

"I'm not letting you run away this time"

And grabbing Elesis as if it were a pillow, Eve fell back to sleep with astonishing ease. Elesis could not help but smile, and after settling down next to his queen she went back to sleep.

* * *

 _ **So there it is. This is the final chapter of the fanfiction. There's two more parts, one that is finished and published, and other that is a work in progres.**_

 _ **When I started translating I wasn't sure if I would be able to translate everything. Specially this chapter.**_

 _ **Most of the... "hot and spicy" parts were more figurative in the original version. However there were a lot of translations I wasn't sure or confident in, so there were a lot of "editing-translating". Some part were even re-written from scratch. I don't know how the result actually look, I just hope it is both intelligible and sensual.**_

 _ **I have read several other fanfics with M rating trying to get some samples. However they were just to different from what I wanted to do.**_

 _ **Basically I didn't want to create a "splicit explained sex scene". I wanted to create something that would look like a couple's first time. And at the same time make it enjoyable for any reader.**_

 _ **Well, now I'll consider translating the next parts. If you read all the way to here, thank you for you time. And I really hope you have enjoyed it. If you want to, leave a review with your thoughts about it :3**_


End file.
